


В любви нет места гордости

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: миди R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (in the form of peppermint soap), Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Caning, Collar, Dirty-Talking Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, I like my schmoop with a healthy dose of pain, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Chemical Play, Off-Screen Negotiation, Paddling, Plot What Plot, Post CA-TWS, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sir/Boy Dynamics, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky, bottom pov, pain play, post-serum Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: – И я знаю тебя. Ты же мой хороший мальчик, который будет делать только то, что я скажу, пока не заслужишь это. Потому что тебе это чертовски нравится.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632250
Kudos: 35





	В любви нет места гордости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain't Too Proud To Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173306) by [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine). 



> БДМС, порка.

– Ужасно хочется, да, детка? Мой сладкий мальчик.  
Стив не может заставить себя говорить, взволнованный предвкушением, поэтому он просто садится на пятки и поднимает взгляд на Баки – на любимое лицо, сильные руки, на ошейник, свисающий с пальцев – и кусает себя за нижнюю губу, почти выпадая из реальности от одной только мысли о том, что будет дальше.  
– Что? Не хочешь?  
– Я… хочу. Очень, – выдыхает Стив. Он каждый раз смущается собственной реакции, того, как его мозг превращается в кашу при мысли об открывающихся возможностях.  
– Хочешь чего?  
– Ваш… вас. Хочу вас, сэр. – Стив густо краснеет от этого почти невинного признания, хотя для Баки оно звучит не слишком конкретно. Стив таращится в пол, тщетно надеясь, что ему не придется говорить что-то еще. После долгой минуты тишина становится неловкой, и он осмеливается поднять взгляд. Баки смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой, вопросительно приподняв брови… _И?_ – Ваш член, сэр. Мне нужен он.  
– Ох, прямо сейчас, куколка? Торопишь события. – Стив краснеет еще сильнее, чувствуя, как румянец заливает его до самой груди, и стыдливо кивает. – Не стесняйся, сладкий. Ты знаешь, что все получишь. Просто ты должен заслужить. А ты пока не заслужил, верно?  
Стив отвечает так тихо, что только усовершенствованный слух способен разобрать слова:

– Нет, сэр. Нет... еще нет.

– И я знаю тебя. Ты же мой хороший мальчик и будешь делать только то, что я скажу, пока не заслужишь. Потому что тебе это чертовски нравится.  
Стив кивает с таким энтузиазмом, что кто-то послабее мог бы и шею свернуть.  
– Ты берешь все, что я тебе даю, и тебе все мало, моя жадная, прекрасная шлюшка. Но не сегодня. Сегодня я надеру твою задницу. – Стив низко скулит и нетерпеливо утыкается лбом в бедро Баки. – Что это было?  
– Пожалуйста. Я... я хочу, чтобы вы... выебали меня.  
– Да, я сделаю так, что ты не сможешь говорить. Не сможешь двигаться. Будешь просто лежать и принимать все, что я дам. Ты готов?  
– Да сэр.  
– Нет, ни хера ты не готов. Иди и сними свое снаряжение, повесь его аккуратно. Помни – это хорошая броня, и ты будешь относиться к ней бережно, потому что она оберегает мою детку. И жди меня в моей комнате. На коленях и с закрытыми глазами.  
– Ба… – Стив останавливает себя и закрывает рот так быстро, что клацающий звук разносится по большой, пустой квартире. Он плавно поднимается, позволяя себе лишь один прощальный взгляд на тонкую полоску ошейника, так соблазнительно качающуюся в пальцах Баки.  
Стив торопливо начинает раздеваться, как только поднимается с колен, стягивая тяжелую верхнюю часть костюма через голову, не удосужившись расстегнуть многочисленные ремни и пряжки. Именно поэтому он не видит столик на своем пути и конечно же падает. Рухнув носом в толстый ковер, Стив тихо стонет про себя. Еще секунду назад он был до смешного доволен собой, считая, что очень грациозно поднялся с колен и наконец достиг изящной плавности миниатюрных сабов из видео в сети, с их тонкими и хрупкими на вид костями и гибкими движениями. Но вот это неуклюжее падение свело на нет все его усилия, и все потому, что ему слишком сильно не терпится.  
Громкий довольный смех Баки преследует его до самой комнаты. Что ж. Это не так уж и плохо. Сейчас Баки чувствует себя намного лучше, все это видят, но он все еще мало смеется – и этого не видит никто. Кроме Стива.  
Он замедляет движения, когда остается один. Стоя перед шкафом, он неторопливо расстегивает каждый крепеж и аккуратно вешает форму, потому что он может быть послушным и хорошим. По крайней мере, для Баки. Он садится, стаскивает ботинки, аккуратно и ровно их ставит, снимает носки, а следом штаны вместе с трусами. Будучи уже голым, он на минуту замирает, прижимаясь лицом к прохладной стене.  
Сегодняшняя миссия была… естественно, они никогда не бывают легкими, иначе Мстителей не вызывали бы первыми. Но Баки понял, даже прежде Стива понял, что тому нужно. Он не стал ждать, пока они доберутся до дома, просто схватил Стива за руку сразу после разбора миссии и потащил от лестницы к лифту, не комментируя его молчаливое смятение.  
Двери лифта не успели закрыться, а холодная рука Баки уже опустилась на шею Стива, принуждая встать на колени, зарываясь в волосы и прижимая лицо к бедру Баки – ровно то, что ему сейчас было нужно. Когда они доехали до первого этажа, Баки поднял его, уже немного поплывшего, с широко раскрытыми глазами. Сквозь вращающиеся двери Баки вывел его на тротуар и запихнул в такси, что само по себе было необычно: добраться на метро было бы проще, а добежать – еще и быстрее. Но всю дорогу Баки держал его в объятьях, прижимал все теснее, пока они поднимались по лестнице в свою бруклинскую квартиру, а как только за ними закрылась дверь – поставил на колени.  
_Соберись, Роджерс,_ строго говорит он себе. _Нет смысла погружаться в воспоминания или предвкушать то, что будет, когда прямо сейчас, прямо сейчас…_ Он обрывает эту мысль, прежде чем она успеет отвлечь, встает, вешает штаны и бросает в корзину белье и носки, проходя через общую ванную в комнату Баки. У кровати он опускается на колени лицом к двери, кладет ладони на бедра и закрывает глаза. Он сосредотачивается на своем дыхании, сдерживая нетерпение, вдох и выдох, длинный и медленный, вдох и выдох. Даже сейчас, спустя годы, тот огромный объем воздуха, который он может вдохнуть, восхищает его, и он теряется, настолько погруженный в эти мысли, что вздрагивает, когда над ухом вдруг смеется Баки:  
– Да, твое новое большое тело – забавная игрушка. С нетерпением жду возможности поиграть с ним сам.  
Стив делает резкий поверхностный вдох и почти поднимает голову. Почти.  
Он чувствует легкое движение воздуха, когда Баки присаживается перед ним, и все его тело дрожит, когда ладони Баки мягко обхватывают его лицо и приподнимают для поцелуя.  
– Моя прелестная детка.  
Они целуются, и Стив тянется к нему, непроизвольно открывая рот, но руки Баки крепко держат за челюсть, не позволяя углубить поцелуй. Стив негромко скулит, когда поцелуй заканчивается, и тянется сильнее, все еще не открывая глаз.  
– Ты хочешь свой ошейник, мой хороший мальчик?  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Ну, ты все еще пахнешь чертовой миссией, и ты знаешь, что кожа будет чесаться из-за пота, так что тебе придется подождать, пока я тебя не вымою. Жди в душе. Сделай воду как тебе нравится, но не начинай мыться. Оставь это мне.  
Стив направляется в сторону ванной и внимательно прислушивается, но не слышит движений Баки, пока тот не хватает его за плечо перед самой дверью.  
– Ты уже можешь открыть глаза.  
– Поздновато, сэр.  
– О, ну ты же не собираешься мне дерзить?  
Стив бы забеспокоился о непослушании, но Баки говорит явно с юмором, а Стиву большего и не нужно.  
– Э-э... нет? Просто... уточнил?  
– Да-да, конечно.  
Под струями горячей воды бледная ирландская кожа Стива становится красной как вареный рак. И он просто стоит привалившись к стене, и тепло льющейся воды расслабляет его мышцы. Он находится в душе гораздо дольше своего обычного двухминутного обтирания, и когда к нему присоединяется Баки, Стива уже совсем разморило и он улыбается сам себе, подставляя лицо под струи воды.  
– Развернись, сладкий. – За потоком воды шепот едва слышен. – Я начну с волос. Теперь откинься на меня.  
Стив не может сдержать глубокого стона, когда Баки вспенивает шампунь. Кончиками уверенных умелых пальцев он перебирает волосы Стива у корней, успокаивая кожу головы и массируя немного дольше, чем нужно для простого мытья. От водяного пара металлическая рука даже горячее живой, а безжалостные брызги бесконечно бьют Стива по груди и бедрам, обжигая соски, член и мошонку, но все еще прекрасно расслабляя уставшие за день мышцы.  
– Баки, – тихо бормочет он, повернув голову так, что слово будто дрожит на коже его хозяина.  
– Да, куколка, – низкий и хриплый голос Баки прокатывается по нервам Стива и оседает тяжестью внизу живота.  
– Мне так хорошо.  
Стив, не задумываясь, выгибает спину, прижимает задницу к животу Баки и слегка сгибает колени, пока… да, вот так, этот гребаный идеальный член скользит у него между ягодиц, твердый и полностью возбужденный.  
– Хочу больше. Пожалуйста. Вы мне так нужны.  
– Ты недостаточно чистый, детка.  
– Плевать. Хочу вам отсосать.  
– Какой плохой мальчик.  
– Н-но... сэр...  
– Ты ведь не стал бы командовать снизу, да, мой сладкий мальчик?  
Глаза Стива распахиваются, он напрягает спину, выпрямляясь настолько, что единственной точкой соприкосновения остается возбужденный член, все еще упирающийся в задницу Стива.  
– Что? Нет, я просто...  
– Тихо-тихо, я просто тебя дразню. Я знаю, что ты в курсе, кто тут отдает приказы. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я измотал тебя – а мы оба знаем, что хочешь – ты должен быть терпеливым. Теперь смой шампунь и встань как стоял, чтобы я мог вымыть тебя спереди.  
Стив слегка дуется и быстро смывает пену. Вряд ли можно считать это наказанием – в течение нескольких секунд не прижиматься к Баки всем телом, тем более что это именно он разорвал контакт, а еще потому что душ - всего лишь прелюдия к тому, что обещал ему Баки - довести до такого состояния, что Стив не сможет ни шевелиться, ни говорить.  
Когда он заканчивает ополаскиваться и снова прижимается к груди Баки, руки у того покрыты прохладной мятной пеной и с ненужной тщательностью моют грудь Стива.  
В основном соски.  
Баки продолжает это занятие до тех пор, пока Стив не начинает скулить и дрожать, прижимаясь к члену Баки, словно из-за этого его быстрее трахнут. Баки только ухмыляется ему в спину, одной рукой плотно обхватывая за талию, чтобы удержать, а второй медленно сжимая и выкручивая соски Стива, пока они не багровеют, хоть и ненадолго.  
– Умница, – шепчет Баки, вновь намыливая руки и начиная мыть живот Стива, – продолжай стоять прямо.  
Стив громко стонет в надежде выразить собственное недовольство, потому что это несправедливо: Баки так нежно и ласково его касается, так старательно моет ему грудь и руки, а потом хочет, чтобы Стив ровно стоял. Стив хватается за один из мощных поручней, которые Баки установил, как только они внесли задаток за квартиру, еще до того как въехали, и тяжело опирается на него, все еще покачиваясь.  
Баки действует медленно и тщательно, останавливается, а затем опускается позади Стива на колени, чтобы вымыть его ниже пояса, явно избегая всего, что находится у него между ног. Оставаясь на коленях, он приказывает:  
– Развернись ко мне, сладкий.  
Стива немного шатает, но он отлично справляется, переставляя руки по перекладине. Баки прижимается к бедру Стива, когда намыливает его ноги. Стив предпочитает думать, что он вовсе не скулит, когда Баки хвалит его аккурат в яйца. А если ему повезет, то Баки никогда не напомнит ему вне сессий о том, в чем он так сильно нуждается.  
– Еще. Пожалуйста, сэр, прошу. Мне нужно кончить.  
– И ты кончишь. Потерпи, детка.  
Стив смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые от удовольствия веки и не может удержаться от тихого стона.  
– Поцелуйте меня? Хотя бы...  
Он хочет ненавидеть Баки за этот смешок, но не может, только не когда Баки накрывает его губы своими, когда вылизывает, удерживая рот Стива открытым, фиксируя металлическими пальцами челюсть. Он прижимается к животу Баки и скулит от нетерпения.  
– Почти все, куколка. Закончу приводить тебя в порядок и отведу в кровать, чтобы ты заслужил мой член, я знаю, ты этого хочешь. А теперь повернись лицом к стене и держись крепче.  
Стив вздрагивает, почувствовав, как Баки вновь прижимается к нему, проводит мыльными пальцами вниз по животу и обхватывает член, медленно оттягивая крайнюю плоть, чтобы вымыть каждый дюйм, а затем опускается к мошонке. Стив стонет и откидывается назад, на мгновение расслабившись в ощущениях, прежде чем осознает, что Баки не поменял мыло.  
– Черт, – шипит он. – Серьезно? Мятное?  
– Не выражайся, – упрекает Баки. – Проще всего выяснить, что я все смыл, это использовать то мыло, которое ты почувствуешь. А теперь раздвинь свои сексуальные ножки, чтобы я домыл тебя.  
Впервые с тех пор, как Баки поставил его на колени в лифте, Стив вздрагивает и качает головой.  
– Нет, пожалуйста, только не там, – скулит он, но ему не дают закончить.  
– Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово? – Баки хватает его за подбородок, заставляя замолчать.  
– Да, – Стив скрипит зубами.  
Баки отпускает.  
– Назови его.  
– Не хочу произносить.  
– Обещаю, что не остановлю сессию. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты все еще помнишь и можешь его сказать.  
– Я знаю. Я могу.  
– Стив.  
Тон у Баки ровный и непреклонный. По прошлому опыту Стив знает, что у него есть около двух секунд, чтобы подчиниться, прежде чем он пожалеет – последствия не будут приятными.  
– ...Хобокен.  
– Хорошо. Хороший мальчик. А теперь раздвинь ноги.  
Баки отступает назад, чтобы горячая вода беспрепятственно стекала вниз по спине Стива, затем по заднице и добиралась до яиц, смывая мыло и заставляя Стива хныкать. Вода горячая, а пена холодная, и вместе они обжигают его, и он хотел бы, чтобы ему не нравилось это так сильно, но он наслаждается, а зная, что предстоит дальше, разрывается между страхом и предвкушением.  
Баки подходит ближе, широким торсом закрывая от брызг, левой рукой раздвигая ягодицы Стива, а правой льет обжигающе холодное жидкое мыло на спину. Стив хнычет и сводит бедра, понимая, что он не может ничего сделать, и вода неумолимо несет мыло к его дырке.  
Он задыхается, чувствуя, как мыльная вода стекает между ягодиц, и стонет, когда Баки подхватывает пальцем остатки мыла и проталкивает его внутрь. Стон эхом разносится по маленькому пространству, и Стив прижимается к стене, насаживаясь на пальцы Баки в голодном и отчаянном желании большего.  
– Сейчас уже не так сильно против мыла, да? Не-е-ет, тебе просто необходимо быть заполненным, и тебе уже неважно как и где, правда?  
– Еще, – умудряется прошептать Стив между рваными вдохами. – Пожалуйста, Баки, еще. – Он шире раздвигает ноги и вертит задницей, когда в него толкается второй палец, но все равно капризничает: – Н-не пальцы. Член.  
На его члене уже практически нет мыла, только небольшое горящее кольцо под крайней плотью, зато внутри начинает жечь и покалывать от того, насколько он не-заполнен.  
– Твое красноречие отлично отражает твою готовность.  
– Как... крас... крас...  
– Ага. Знаешь, если ты меня будешь торопить, то не получишь ничего, кроме задницы, полной покалывающего мыла. Не так уж весело.  
– Совсем не весело.  
– Точно.  
Стив скулит, когда его тело покидают оба пальца, и радостно стонет, когда обратно толкаются уже три.  
– Мы скоро закончим и тогда сможем поиграть. Ты такой хороший, Стиви, очень хороший мальчик. Встань обратно под воду и наклонись. И не падай.  
Стив сгибается в талии чересчур энергично, но вовремя удерживается от потери равновесия – что непременно навлекло бы на него неприятности, и громко стонет, когда большие пальцы Баки проникают в его дырку и растягивают ее, чтобы горячая вода могла смыть обжигающее холодом мыло.  
– Так хорошо, сладкий? Ты чудесный, и теперь твоя чистая задница готова принять мой язык? Подашь мне знак, когда смоется все мыло. И не думай, что если ты поторопишься и солжешь, то это сойдет тебе с рук. Я чувствую вкус мыла - ты остаешься без моего члена на неделю.  
Стив протестующе скулит:  
– Ну нет, сэр! Я бы не стал лгать.  
– Да, это было бы ошибкой. Ты чистый?  
– Почти.  
– Хороший мальчик.  
Стив так сильно выгибается от похвалы, что чуть не падает, и только сильные руки Баки удерживают его в вертикальном положении под горячими струями. Под этим углом он чувствует, как его член тщетно упирается ему в живот; язык Баки вылизывает узкую полосу снизу вверх, едва не сбивая его с ног в третий раз за последние несколько минут.  
– Мне кажется, сейчас чистый. В основном.  
– В основном? – Стив практически слышит, как брови Баки поднимаются, в то время как пальцы Баки отпускают его и слегка скользят по спине.  
– Да, – он задыхается. – Задница... чистая... член все еще ... б-бляа-а-а... член все еще мыльный.  
– Не может быть. Повернись ко мне, осторожно и медленно. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя закружилась голова.  
И Стив бы возмутился, так как прошли десятилетия, фактически десятилетия, с тех пор, как у него в последний раз слегка кружилась голова после быстрого подъема. Но суть в том, что он находится под горячими струями достаточно долго, у него немного кружится голова и, кроме того, позволить Баки заботится о нем - это цена предстоящей боли.  
Слишком высокая цена, но оно того стоит.  
Он позволяет Баки снова повернуть себя лицом к душу, обхватить сильными руками и неторопливо дрочить под предлогом смывания следов мыла.  
Наконец он выныривает из туманящего голову удовольствия и ворчит:  
– Все чисто. Теперь я могу отсосать вам?  
– “Теперь я могу отсосать вам”, а дальше?  
– ...сэр.  
– Ты снова чем-то недоволен. Пожалуй, мне не стоит давать тебе и шанса заслужить мой член, раз уж ты собрался всю ночь жаловаться.  
– Что? Нет, нет! Я буду хорошим, обещ..  
– Ш-ш-ш, дразнюсь. Давай, повернись. Просто вымою твое лицо, и мы выйдем отсюда. Оботру тебя и уложу в постель. Ты и мой член всю чертову ночь. Клянусь.  
– Позволите мне заслужить его на всю ночь или всю ночь его заслуживать? – Стив спрашивает с подозрением. Стив любит Баки, а Баки любит его шутки. Всегда любил.  
– Да, – Стив все еще смотрит косо, – клянусь на мизинчиках. – Баки кладет свой левый мизинец на палец Стива и мягко дергает. – Дай мне вымыть твое лицо, хорошо?  
Стив хмурится, но поворачивается спиной к воде и откидывает голову назад, чтобы Баки мог вымыть и шею. Мочалка мягкая и без мыла, она стирает остатки напряжения вокруг глаз и висков, и он валится вперед, доверяя Баки удержать его.  
– Вот так. Ты такой послушный, детка. Просто отпусти это, отпусти все. Да, да, давай… – Стив едва слышит Баки и почти не чувствует, как отключается вода, и холодный воздух касается его спины, когда открываются шторки душа. – Выходи, ты сможешь.

* * *

Стив приходит в себя на кровати: лицом он крепко прижимается к бедру Баки, твердые пальцы мягко перебирают его влажные волосы, и он полностью обнажен, не считая смехотворно громадного полотенца, в которое он укутан.  
– А вот и ты.  
– Я отключился?  
– Ага, заснул. Не смог даже вытереть тебя, ты вырубился еще в ванной.  
– П-прости, Бак.  
– Эй, эй. Ничего страшного. Я не злюсь, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты просто устал, да и спал от силы минут пятнадцать-двадцать. У нас осталось достаточно времени, чтобы поиграть.  
Тишина.  
– Ты все еще хочешь?  
Мычание. Кивок.  
– Ты уже плывешь, да?  
Мычание тише. Кивок интенсивнее.  
– Отлично, котенок. Идеально. Ты идеальный. Идеальный и вполне отдохнувший перед всем тем, что я хочу дать тебе.  
Голос Стива едва слышен, даже для него самого.  
– ...Все.  
– Все, что я хочу тебе дать? Это очень много, даже для нас. Но мне кажется, мы справимся. Что скажешь?  
Кивок.  
– Я хочу услышать тебя. Что ты скажешь?  
– Да, сэр. Мы можем сделать это. Мы можем сделать что угодно.  
– И это верный ответ, вот умница. Теперь встань на колени и дай мне убрать это полотенце. Да, вот так. Хочешь свой ошейник, милый?  
Стив кивает, принимая привычную позу так быстро, как только может на мягком пружинящем матрасе – ступни под ягодицами, колени разведены в стороны, руки безвольно лежат на бедрах ладонями вверх, голова запрокинута назад.  
Горло обнажено.  
Он готов.  
Даже если бы Стив попытался, он все равно не смог бы остановить дрожь, охватывающую его тело, когда шеи касается тонкая полоска кожи. Веки трепещут, закрываясь, и он тихо выдыхает, когда слышит щелчок закрывающейся пряжки. Ошейник перетягивает шею ровно настолько, чтобы слегка ограничить дыхание.  
– Прекрасно, сладкий, великолепно. Опусти голову, руки за спину. Зафиксируй запястья, да, вот так отлично. Приподними бедра. У меня для тебя запланировано много прекрасной боли на эту ночь. Может, ты хочешь выбрать, какие игрушки я буду использовать?  
– Н-нет. Вам решать.  
– Договорились, детка. Уже плывешь, да? Просто наслаждайся, а я позабочусь об остальном. Как тебе такая идея?  
– Так… хорошо...  
Сначала Стив даже не понимает, что его ударило, но звук при это был такой же резкий, как и боль, разливающаяся по коже, и он изгибается, как кошка в течке. Он слишком далеко от реальности, чтобы считать, даже про себя, и он самый везучий мальчик в мире, потому что Баки и не просит. Баки вообще не просит его делать что-либо, только принимать, и, черт возьми, это единственное, что ему сейчас хочется делать.  
Он принимает, кажется, с дюжину ударов, прежде чем в его голове возникает догадка, что Баки использует паддл, его любимый, из крепкой древесины, достаточно тонкий, чтобы при ударе издавать те самые резкие щелкающие звуки, и да, видимо, его кожа уже немного исполосована, потому что именно в этот момент Баки откладывает паддл и осыпает горящую задницу Стива поцелуями.  
Однажды, вскоре после того, как его разморозили, он был в тематическом клубе – малоизвестном, но безопасном – и понял, что обычные люди не могут справиться с его сывороткой. Их руки уставали еще до того, как он успевал как следует завестись. А вот с Баки… ну, у него есть сыворотка, и даже если его правая рука устанет, всегда есть левая, которая никогда не устает. Конечно, трости ломаются, паддлы разлетаются в щепки, но для этого и нужны запасные игрушки.  
После возвращения Баки они попытались считать вслух во время одной незабываемой длительной сессии, когда Стив захотел изобразить школьника. Он настолько охрип, что Баки постоянно его прерывал, чтобы напоить, и это вытягивало Стива из забытья.  
Они больше не занимаются такой ерундой. Стив просто позволяет себе погрузиться в ощущения, благодарный за то, что его балует кто-то настолько компетентный, единственно подходящий, способный дать ему то, чего он так жаждет. Паддл бьет достаточно сильно, чтобы боль проникала глубоко в мышцы и добиралась до самых костей, заставляя кожу багроветь и гореть.  
– Ты такой красивый, малыш. Весь красный и фиолетовый. Ты знаешь – будут синяки.  
Такое нечасто бывает, но сегодня у Стива есть надежда. Это не должно занять много времени, его бедра уже горят от боли от паха до колен, на задней стороне икр пылают следы от ударов, и Баки сильно бьет по обеим ногам, вдавливая его тело в матрас. Он не сдерживается, не с ним, не сегодня; он не шутил, говоря, что заставит Стива заслужить свой член.  
Не то чтобы это мешало Стиву умолять его.  
Он не понимает, что бормочет Баки, совершенно не разбирает слов, но это явно что-то громкое, бесстыдное и в этом больше сбитого дыхания, чем слов.  
Сегодняшний вечер идеален.  
Стив уже начинает терять чувствительность и привыкает к боли, когда резкий удар трости выдергивает его из забытья, и он восторженно кричит.  
– Да, блядь, да, Баки, Ба-а-ак, пожалуйста, блядь, умоляю!  
– Пожалуйста что, куколка?  
Стив убил бы его за этот непринужденный тон, если бы смог пошевелиться, точно убил бы.  
– Пожалуйста... ваш член, прошу, выебите меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.  
Трость не останавливается. Баки не останавливается. Задница, бедра, плечи и икры, даже подошвы его ног, Иисус, Мария и Иосиф.  
Не так легко принять больше.  
На такое Стив даже не смел надеяться, и он просто позволяет себе забыться. Задумайся он вообще о своих реакциях, то счел бы собственные вопли и визги унизительными и отталкивающими.  
Но ему сейчас совершенно не до осмысления происходящего, так что все в порядке.  
– Хочешь ремень, детка?  
Стив просто скулит.  
– Я знаю, ты можешь просить лучше, давай, скажи мне, что тебе нужно.  
– Пож-жалуйста, сэр. Я хочу ремень, – голос у Стива тихий, надломленный и дрожащий, и ему было бы чертовски стыдно, если бы кто-то, кроме Баки, увидел его таким – подчиненным, бессознательным и умоляющим.  
– Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, да? Какой ты красивый, как ты звучишь, черт возьми, – Баки хрипит и слегка сбивается, и Стив потирается сосками о матрас, немного раздвигает ноги и выгибается, выставляя себя напоказ, давая понять, насколько он отчаянно голоден. – Хорошо, хорошо. Расслабься. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сказать тебе “нет”.  
Стив расслабляется, но не может сдержать всхлипа, когда Баки убирает руки с его тела и отходит от кровати. Ему нужно время, чтобы отвлечься от ощущений на коже, сгорающей от предыдущих ударов и жаждущей продолжения, и оценить состояние своего тела. Соски раздраженные и чувствительные. Он потный везде, где соприкасается сам с собой – в складках на локтях, под коленями, там, где лоб упирается в предплечья. Его член болезненно твердый, и Стив переводит на него взгляд – он красный, почти пурпурный, головка полностью обнажена и блестит от выступившей смазки. Конечно, он знал, что возбужден, но был так сосредоточен на Баки, что почти не замечал этого. Он хмыкает и улыбается, довольный, что Баки легко может увидеть, как он счастлив, как сильно хочет этого.  
Шаги приближаются, и чтобы посмотреть, он вскидывает голову, отчего ошейник сдавливает горло. Баки тоже обнажен, его напряжение почти осязаемо, а стояк почти такой же крепкий. Стив гортанно стонет и покачивается на локтях, вглядываясь так отчаянно, что в какой-то момент его мир сужается до члена Баки. Ему нужен этот член во рту, прямо, мать его, сейчас.  
– Ш-ш-ш… сначала надо его заслужить. Встань на колени и прими ремень, как послушный мальчик, и...  
– И потом я смогу вам отсосать?  
– А потом посмотрим.  
Стив что-то бормочет в руку.  
– Это что сейчас было?  
– Э-э. Ничего? – Он чувствует, как его глаза распахиваются в ужасе. Он не хотел ничего говорить, он просто...  
– Потому что если бы я и правда был настолько плохим, я бы оставил тебя так, перестал бить тебя, прикасаться к тебе. Не позволил бы тебе кончать всю ночь. Может быть, разрешил смотреть, как я трогаю себя, если бы почувствовал себя достаточно щедрым.  
– Нет-нет-нет! Вы – лучший! Лучше всех.  
– Тебе повезло, что ты такой милый. А теперь заткнись и опусти голову, если все еще хочешь ремень.  
Стив слушается, хотя его молчание не длится долго. Он кричит на первом ударе, на втором, на третьем, а потом его голос ломается, звучит рвано и нечетко, то громче, то тише, пока ремень снова и снова опускается на его тело, пока горло не срывается и не подгибаются колени, и Стив клонится вперед, растекаясь по кровати, безмолвный и опустошенный.  
Баки ложится чуть ниже, расправив плечи и скрестив ноги, а потом придвигается к Стиву, поворачивает его на бок и притягивает в объятия. Он бормочет бесконечные комплименты, которые Стив пока не способен воспринять, и теплой рукой гладит его истерзанную кожу.  
Это продолжается несколько минут, прежде чем Баки заставляет Стива запрокинуть голову и втягивает в поцелуй.  
– Эй. Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы закончили?  
– Не-а.  
Баки хохочет протяжно и красиво, достаточно громко, чтобы вырвать Стива из счастливого забытья.  
– Я заслужил?  
– Конечно, куколка, ты просто чемпион. А теперь встань и принеси мне галстук.  
У них достаточно денег, чтобы все галстуки Баки были шелковыми, гладкими и прочными, хоть и недостаточно прочными для Стива. Но это не страшно. Никто из них не хочет приносить в спальню магнитные наручники, да и Стив довольно хорош в следовании приказам.  
Подойдя к шкафу, Стив оглядывается на Баки, тот ухмыляется и оглаживает взглядом тело Стива, медленно возвращаясь глазами к его лицу.  
– Вам нравится то, что вы видите, мистер?  
– Возвращайся сюда, и я покажу тебе, как сильно мне нравится, сопляк.  
Стив спешит подчиниться, и Баки снова смеется. Черт, Стиву никогда не надоест этот звук.  
– На колени, лицом от меня. Руки за спину. – Баки движется по огромной кровати, пока между ними не остается всего пара дюймов – Стив может почувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела – и скользит пальцами по рукам Стива от плеч к запястьям, и свободно связывает их галстуком. – Я знаю, что ты можешь порвать его или стянуть. Даже не думай.  
– Да, сэр. – Конечно, он может. Но не хочет. В этом весь смысл – полоска ткани, удерживающая его запястья, всего лишь напоминает о том, чего Баки хочет от него, кому он принадлежит и как нужно себя вести. Он раздвигает ноги, когда Баки толкает их в стороны, и дрожит, когда Баки проскальзывает между ними, и всхлипывает при виде красивого члена перед ним, такого возбужденного и такого близкого – члена Баки, блядь. – Можно? Пожалуйста, сэр, я был хорошим, я заработал, прошу, позвольте мне отсосать вам, или просто облизать, почувствовать вкус, мне это очень нужно.  
Смех Баки щекочет растянутую его пальцами кожу вокруг дырки Стива.  
– Я знаю, детка. Ты прав. Ты был так хорош и заслужил это. Ты получишь все, что заслужил, обещаю. Просто потерпи минутку, сладкий, успокойся и подожди еще немного и ты получишь, все что хочешь, клянусь.  
Стив открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но в этот момент пальцы Баки впиваются глубже, а язык скользит по нему самой длинной линией, на которую способен под таким углом, вверх от его яиц, а затем вниз, туда, где нужней всего, где так горячо и где пульс стучит на языке, проникающем в него. И вместо протеста он стонет, одновременно удовлетворенный и желающий большего. Ощущения такие сильные, что затмевают все его чувства, настолько сильные, что он едва удерживается на месте и не разрывает галстук, но все равно этого недостаточно, это не пальцы или член Баки, и его не втрахивают в матрас.  
Баки отстраняется на достаточное расстояние, чтобы сказать:  
– Я знаю, что не позволял тебе кончить во время порки, и это было намеренно, но сейчас ты можешь кончить, когда и как захочешь. Тебе не придется спрашивать. – Баки возвращает свой язык в дырку Стива, и тот просто _рыдает_ , когда его накрывает волнами оргазма снова и снова, он кончает во все стороны, сперма попадает на живот Баки и забрызгивает его согнутые ноги.  
Он прекращает изливаться, но опустошенным себя не чувствует, полностью сосредоточившись на губах Баки, на своих запястьях за спиной. Баки бормочет что-то неразборчивое, приглушенное, гладит руками Стива, ласкает, сжимает и царапает. Он удерживает Стива на месте левой рукой, сильно вжимая пальцы в бедро, и подносит правую руку ко рту Стива. Тот понимает намек и глубоко заглатывает два пальца, облизывает их, мечтая о большем, желая наполнения.  
Пальцы и язык одновременно покидают его, и Стив скулит, на что Баки только смеется:  
– Все хорошо, малыш, я заставил тебя достаточно долго ждать, и ты сейчас все получишь.  
Он заполняет членом рот Стива, а пальцами – задницу, и Стив не может сдержаться, он просто насаживается на пальцы Баки, ртом на его член, его собственный скользит по остывшей сперме, зажатый между их телами, и Стив снова кончает, чувствуя себя не просто удовлетворенным, а сверхудовлетворенным, довольным и заполненным до краев.  
Он теряется в ощущениях, их слишком много, чтобы осознавать себя, но он хочет порадовать Баки, показать, как он благодарен за все, за возможность доставить ему удовольствие, так что он позволяет Баки взять контроль над своими бедрами, выныривает из посторгазменной неги и концентрируется на своей цели. Он облизывает, сосет, втягивает щеки, чтобы обеспечить максимальный контакт кожа-к-коже, выпускает член изо рта, чтобы уткнуться в его основание и поцеловать яйца, трется лицом о член, как кошка, вылизывает головку, потому что никогда, никогда не насытится этим вкусом, губами ласкает крайнюю плоть. Облизать, заглотить, повторить. Стив не знает, сколько проходит времени, да ему и не важно, он мог бы делать это весь день, он бы хотел делать это весь день.  
Он тихо и расстроено скулит, когда Баки переворачивает его на спину, и ошеломленно моргает – пустой рот, пустая задница.  
– Помнишь, что я сказал, когда ты заработал все это? Ты можешь получить мой член именно так, как хочешь.  
Стив мычит.  
– Итак, как ты его хочешь? – Баки поднимает брови и выглядит чересчур довольным собой.  
– Я… сэр, я… это нечестно, я не могу...  
– Ох, детка. Я сломал тебя и теперь заставляю решать. Не очень хорошо, да?  
– Именно.  
– Разумеется. Давай начнем с простого: ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
– Да!  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя?  
– Да! Да, пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы вы меня заполнили.  
– Как?  
– Что?  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил тебе в рот? Или в задницу?  
– Я не могу… хочу, чтобы вы сами решили.  
Стива снова переворачивают, он стоит на коленях, лицом в кровать, задница вздернута вверх, а его дырка максимально раскрыта, у входа прохладные и скользкие пальцы, но Баки его не растягивает, просто увлажняет. Да, Стив хочет именно этого. Баки всегда знает, что нужно Стиву, даже когда сам Стив этого не знает, и всегда дает ему это.  
На этот раз он остается пустым только на секунду, пальцы покидают его, но член тут же снова заполняет, быстро и плавно. Баки не дает ему времени привыкнуть, берет жесткий ритм. Он трахает Стива сильно и быстро, идеально, с каждым ударом вбиваясь все глубже и глубже, с такой силой, что их яйца бьются друг об друга. Баки кладет металлическую руку между лопаток Стива и вдавливает его сильнее в матрас, а другой рукой обхватывает его напряженный член.  
Стив захлебывается стонами, кончая в третий раз, сжимается и упрямо продолжает насаживаться на член Баки, все еще жадный, все еще желающий большего, и это доводит их обоих до оргазма – первого для Баки, четвертого для Стива – и только после этого он падает в лужу собственной спермы, стонет и сжимается на пульсирующем члене Баки. Он выгибается и собирает пальцами вытекающую из него сперму, пока Баки все еще заполняет его, и сперма, кажется, никогда не закончится.  
Если это не блаженство, то он не знает, что тогда считать блаженством.

* * *

Стив потягивается и дальше сопит в подмышку Баки, сладко пахнущую потом отличного траха. Улыбается сам себе.  
– Сэр, я был хорош?  
– Конечно хорош, куколка. Ты был просто… просто идеальным. Мой сладкий. – Стив ворчит, когда Баки отстраняется, подталкивая его. – Прекрати, я знаю, что ты уже можешь подняться. Ты должен восстановить водный баланс и перекусить, плотно перекусить. Я тебя измотал и теперь мне надо о тебе позаботиться.  
– Потом обнимашки?  
– Обещаю. Вот, у меня есть сок для тебя.  
– Могу я поесть в кровати? Пожалуйста?  
– Перед этим взглядом невозможно нахрен устоять, ты в курсе, да? Ладно, но только потому, что ты под эндорфинами и наверняка сожжешь весь дом, если доберешься до кухни.  
– Это было всего один раз!  
– Одного раза достаточно. Ладно, отпусти меня, чтобы я принес тебе перекусить.  
– Не хочу.  
– Не обсуждается. Чем быстрее я уйду, тем быстрее вернусь.  
Стив вздыхает и перекатывается на спину, терзая чувствительную кожу простынями. Он ничего не может сделать с исцеляющей сывороткой, да, она буквально спасает ему жизнь, но это не значит, что иногда исцеление раздражает – поэтому он собирается сполна насладиться синяками и царапинами, пока есть возможность. Глаза закрываются, а голова зарывается в подушку, и он тихо стонет от новой вспышки боли и мягкого давления на горло.  
– Да ты издеваешься! – Баки угрожающе шипит, стоя в дверях. – Ты еще не поднялся?  
Стив мог бы захихикать, но он предпочитает ответить по-другому. Он подмигивает Баки и широко улыбается.  
– Не мог сказать “нет” короткой дреме.  
– Бьюсь об заклад, что ты не смог бы сказать “нет” очередной порке. В один прекрасный день я измучаю тебя по-настоящему, клянусь богом. 


End file.
